the adventures of master hiccup
by dilloncoll
Summary: this story takes place when the rebellion breaks out so obi-wan is sort of young and there is a lot of things exploding. also there are romantic moments between hiccup and astrid so get ready
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away  
><em>then the opening star wars music plays<em>  
><strong>EPOSODE 1<strong>

**THE DRAGOMENACE**

After deafeting the red death hiccup lives a happy life with his dragon toothless and his loving girlfriend  
>astrid hofferson. While in another galaxy a war is being fought and it does not look good for the rebels.<br>blah blah blah blah blah blah etc.  
>the galatic empire has just found a small planet known as Earth<p>

_camera looks at earth and big ship following a little ship appears_

**Berk**

_ A horn blows_. "Begin!" a 19 year old hiccup yells. His girlfriend Astrid is vs. snotlout in a dragon battle. "Go astrid" hiccup yells out as he blows a kiss to astrid. "if I win astrid you marry me" snickers snotlout. 'Yeah sure I will" said Astrid sarcastically. " stormfly throw spikes at him and his dragon" astrid manages to yell out over the loud crowd. But before stormfly can react a huge explosion goes over berk followed by more. "Get down" hiccup yells running towards astrid_. the sound of a tie fighter his heard over head._ "what is it" astrid yells running into hiccups arm. "I don't know just run" hiccup says to her kissing her on the cheek. "Toothless!" and with that hiccups loyal companion runs over to him. "alright bud lets have look at what were dealing with" hiccup and toothless take off only to see dozens of tie fighters shooting at the _tantive 5._

"Alright bud lets take down those...things before they do any damage" hiccup and toothless charge straight at the huge waves of tie fighters. toothless fires at them and destroys 10 of them but more keep coming. "There is now stopping them is there. well lets give that small flying thing some help." toothless gains some altitude before tie fighters shoot straight at them. astrid who is watching the battle below mounts on stormfly and takes off to engange the tie fighters going after hiccup and toothless." need help hiccup" astrid says joking around. " yes please" hiccup yells out. other dragon riders take to the skies and also engage the waves of tie fighters.

**this is my first story so ignore the spelling errors an enjoy. this is only the first chapters of many plz respond to me how you like the story so far**


	2. Chapter 2

**Berk about 5 minutes later**

_bang bang boosh bang booom._ the skys around berk opend up with explosions (mostly caused by toothless) the _tantive 5 _was now able to help fire back. the empire reatreated for now. the _tantive 5_ landed and obi-wan kenobi stepted out. "At last i have arived at berk and you must be cheif hiccup" he said. "why yes i am" hiccup said bostfully."i have been searching for you come we must talk" said the man in a soft voice. " so wait you want me to be a jedi." not just a jedi the jedi that will save the jedi order you must travel to corasount so we can begin your traning." "How will we get the corasount" hiccup asked. "We will take the tantive 5 but you have to live on corasount for 6 months" said the jedi. "i cant leave my life is here my girlfriend lives here and my best bud is here" hiccup said looking at toothless watching the conversation and he looked over to astrid who was beating up snotlout. "fine i will go on one condtion i can bring astrid and toothless with me" hiccup said. "fine just keep them out of trobule" kenobi said. And with that hiccup gathered them both. Astrid leaving behind sormfly with hiccups parents.

**Corasaunt like how far away**

"woah" hiccup and astrid said at the same time looking at the half destroyed jedi temple. hiccup and astrid end up tranning together with toothless at their side. it was the best 6 months ever for the both of them. ( i will make a seprate story on what goes on in those 6 months but for now deal with it) they get ready for a 5 seconed journey back to their home.

**Back on Berk**

hiccup and astrid not to explote that they are jedi. They secretly train at the cove with both of thier dragons watch them battle each other with thier traning lighsabers but for toothless he is happy too see that the two get along well. After a long day of traning hiccup and astrid are about to head asks astrid a vary important question that could change the course of the adventure.

**find out what the question is later in chapter 3 of the dragamenace.**


	3. Chapter 3 the end of the dragomenace

**where we left off**

"astrid I have something to ask you and this is vary important" hiccup said while he was breathing heavily. "what" Astrid asked. Hiccup bent down one knee up one down. "astrid will you make me the happiest Viking and jedi on earth. will you marry me" hiccup said practically out of breath. "oh hiccup of corse I will because I love you too much and I want to have a happy family with you" astrid said happily and still gasping.

* * *

><p><strong>their first mission<strong>

"Master why have you summoned us" hiccup and astrid said at the same time. through the hologram obi-wan said" you are to go to kamino _bzz, bzz _grab _bzz, bzzzzzzz _cloning proccer bzz empire does" and with that the hologram shut off. " what did he mean by go to kamino grab cloning proccer, empire does" astrid said. " I think what he meant was go to kamino grab the kaminoan cloning proccecer coordinate's before the empire can get their hands them and clone an army off super solders" hiccup replied. they quickly boarded the _tantive 5._" Well I guess the weddings off for now" astrid said out of the blue." yep" hiccup said while looking at earth from where they were standing. "_prepare for hyperspace_" the rebel captain said over the announcements. they entered hyperspace and prepared for the race to kamino.

**Kamino ( I took some of this out of star wars battlefront 2)**

Our heroes had just arrived on kamino but the clone captain said that the empire hasn't came yet so there was a chance hiccup and astrid can leave without getting attacked by the empire. the clone commando showed them the cloning process but hiccup and astrid were a bit freaked out that everyone looked the same. _The imperil marching song plays. (_you know the one that goes like this- da da da da da da da da da da da - da da da da da da da da da da) _sirens go off and star fighters are scrambled. _"we better get you two out of here before the empire finds you" said captain rex. (who you all thought was with the empire) "Lets go" astrid and hiccup said together. hiccup and Astrid were forced to fight off the empire so they could escape. the clones put up a strong resistance against the empire but they were no match when the bounty hunter boba fett had arrived on the scene. Astrid cried and covered her eyes when the bounty hunter shot captain rex to death. "I know astrid we will miss him a lot" hiccup said as the _tantive 5_ pulled away back to berk.

**Tantive 5**

they quickly told master Kenobi what happened. " rex was a true warrior and he never gave up on the republic. he disobeyed order 66 and led the clone rebellion." obi wan was sad rex was a good friend of his and the last thing that could remind him of his old apprentice Anakin skywalker. ( AKA darth Vader) hiccup and astrid were able to grab the cloning coordinates before the empire did so now berk will have a secrete army of clones. Astrid still cried at the thought of how many time boba fett shot him. "you both get some sleep you wont be in berk for a while. KANOBI OUT". astrid cuddled next to hiccup knowing she might have a nightmare of that bounty hunter doing the same thing to her and hiccup.

**next chapter hiccup will use the force to go inside Astrid's mind and see what she is afraid of so he can comfort her. and so ends the dragomenace. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that this took awhile to write and I had a severe writers' block so without further ado **

* * *

><p><em>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.<em>

**STAR WARS  
>eposode 2 the cloned wars<br>**_openning music plays  
>Aboard the tantive 5 hiccup, astrid, and toothless<br>return to berk the only problum is the hyperdrive  
>is broken from the tie fighters. Their only resort<br>is to wait untill the ship was fixed.  
><em>_**Tantive** **5**_

"hiccup" astrid said "are you awake." "i am now" hiccup said as he was walking over to check on toothless who had accompannied them on their mission. " whats a mader with you astrid its like you've seen a goast" hiccup said this time being serious. astrid explained that she had a bad dream and what happend in her dream was also stated. " astrid its okay i am here" hiccup said trying to calm her down. toothless waited no time to help comfort his riders girlfriend. toothless didn't understand their relashionship with each other so it was best just to keep quite. " tell you what astrid, i will use the force and enter your mind to see first hand what your so afraid of if you won't tell me" hiccup said. Before astrid could say anything hiccup was already using the force. she could feel him trying to get inside her mind. thats when they both fell into a deep sleep.

**astrids mind  
><strong>

hiccup was now inside astrids mind as a figure she was thinking of. He could clearly see astrid but she didn't say anything. she ran into hiccups arms and said "hiccup i don't want you in my mind there are too many persanal things in here" astrid said. once she said that she quickly kissed him lip to lip in an attempet to get hiccup out of her mind. by now hiccup was courious to see what lingured in her mind. he heard something vary faint- why won't he shut up and lets have the wedding soon before something bad happens. " so that's how you feel about the wedding a astrid" hiccup said. she was speech less this was a topic that came across her thoughts many times. " hiccup its not that I want the wedding soon its because of that" she said pointing at a lit up area in her mind. it was the dream! they both looked at it, it was their wedding day. bells were ringing, birds were chirping, and the sun was shinning over the cove. everyone on berk was there well almost everyone. Stoic wasn't there and so weren't Astrid's parents. ironically they were all killed by the bewilder beast's actions. She was a lonely girl the only things she had was stormfly, hiccup, and of course toothless the alpha dragon. "what the heck with ya are you just going to stand here all day looking at each other or kiss so you are officially a family" gober said. the dream hiccup looked at dream astrid and he said "ready to become a haddock astrid." "I am ready hiccup" astrid said. they came in close when blasts of laser cannons were all over them. clones were killed and hiccup was shot and killed by the bounty hunter boba fett. blood splattered all over Astrid's beautiful dress. that ended the dream.

**berk**

hiccup and astrid woke up to the sound of toothless who was trying to tell them _were home were home! _hiccup and astrid stepped out the tiny ship only to be greeted by the village of berk. "you decided to come back alive chief" boasted snotlout. the village through a party to celebrate the return of their chief and his fiancé. it was a happy night. after the party the half drunken snotlout had to dragged back to his home. as for hiccup and astrid they were about to go their separate ways when hiccup asked astrid " do you want to stay over my place tonight astrid." I guess so I mean I live alone anyway and I will be moving in with you too so lets go" astrid said. hiccup jumped up with joy. astrid laughed at his excitement then she realized why hiccup was so pleased they went up to hiccups room and get dressed for bed with toothless in with them and stormfly outside. him and astrid kissed each other once and said goodnight to each other and toothless and went to sleep.

**well how did you like it everyone don't forget to tell the people you know about this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter** 5  
>defeat at berk<strong>

Astrid had a bad dream once more but this one was different this one had many more emotions. "NOOOOOOOOOO!' she yelled. that woke hiccup and toothless and maybe even the entire village. "what's wrong astrid are you okay" hiccup asked. astrid didn't want to talk she just shrugged it off. judging by the sun it was 6 in the morning. hiccup figured everything out when he offered breakfast and she said that there was no time for breakfast. He realized that she had a vision had it must have heart breaking for her. they had built a small facility in the cove that started cloning some clone troopers. and that was what her vision was about a bit. hiccup sensed what was wrong the empire was coming and they had to be stopped. they woke up everyone on berk to warn them that a fleet of ships were coming. (they never said what type of ships though) All the dragon riders gathered at the academy only to watch hiccup and astrid pace in sync. " what are we doing here at 7 in the morning" yelled snotlout." you'll see what's coming. for now start patrolling the island but what ever you do don't go to the cove or around that area" hiccup said with a worried voice. not only there was a cloning facility it was also there secrete base where the _tantive 5 _was hidden. " why can't we go to the cove we should hide the baby dragons there" fishlegs said with a worried look on his face. " you... you just can't okay" hiccup said. the gang knew hiccup and astrid were hiding something that must be important to them. before they knew it they were on their way to the cove. "should we stop them" astrid asked. "what do you think" hiccup said. they mounted their dragons and took off.

**over at the cove**

" I can't believe they just let us go to the cove" tuff said. "What you didn't think we would stop you" hiccup said. "What are you hiding there that is so important to you guys" fishlegs asked with some concern. " you can't know about or I will have to blow all out of the sky" astrid said standing on stormfly. " and what is with those weird looking weapons you both have" asked snotlout. " they found the cove but there is smoke coming out of it too" fishlegs yelled has he was going in for a landing followed by all the riders but hiccup and astrid. "what happened here this place used to be filled with all this different plants and animals including dragons but know their are all these buildings with all these men that look exactly alike" fishlegs said with a sob." why did you hide this from us I though you would tell us everything" fishlegs said now he was angry. "there is a logical explanation for all of this but before we tell you don't freak out okay" hiccup said. "okay" they all said at once. hiccup and astrid both stretched out their arms and lifted two big boulders and placed them right next to them. the riders looked at hiccup and astrid and said " how did you do that." " we... we are jedi from a galaxy far, far away and this is our army of clones. an army of identical people" hiccup blearted out. "does that mean you guys are alien's no wonder why. no one can be that useless" snotlout said. " you realize I have the power to kill you from a galaxy far, far away and no we are not alien's" astrid said with a smirk. hiccup and astrid both told the riders about their training and the mission they went on. " wait hiccup I sense something... and its not good" astrid said with concern. tie fighters swooped over head" run and take cover. clone pilots get your star fighters and destroy the tie fighters" hiccup yelled through the yelling. "guys get to your dragons and take off and go to the village. from there you are to get the villagers and get them to safety " astrid yelled. but before then a imperial transport ship landed right in front of them. the door opened up and storm troopers got out. "shoot the jedi and grab the cloning code" their commander yelled out. astrid and hiccup pulled out their lightsabers and ignited them. the gang watched as hiccup and astrid both took down some troopers left and right. Astrid's lightsaber was blue like her eyes while hiccup used a purple lightsaber. hiccup nocked down the imperial officer but he got shot from behind from a shock trooper. "hiccup!" astrid yelled. the trooper dragged a wounded hiccup on board the ship and took off to who knows where. clones, berkians, and dragons were running from the chaos. astrid saw the star destroyer and wanted the gang to follow her knowing that's where they took hiccup.

**ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE ADVENTURES OF MASTER HICCUP- WILL ASTRID AND THE GANG RESCUE THE WOUNDED HICCUP. AND SOMEONE WHO WE ALL HATE WILL BE FEATURED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE VILLAGE OF BERK? AND WHO IS THE NEW CHARACTER TO OUR STORY. TAKE A GUESS SO TELL ME WHO IT IS. AND YES ITS SOMONE WE ALL KNOW I THINK I MADE MY SELF CLEAR THANK YOU IMAGENARY PERSON. **


End file.
